The Silence of War
by The Light of Cherry Blossoms
Summary: Nagisa couldn't be happier with her position as a ninja with Chi, Tsukiko, and her sensei Sasuke, but she knows the peace will not last. After several attacks on the surrounding villages, the ninja realize that there is a new enemy waiting to strike. The villages know that a war is coming, one that may wipe out the ninjas and the world as they know it. OC-centric (Next Gen.)
1. Nagisa Akimura is an Academy Graduate

**Finally! I wrote the first chapter. Still accepting characters (protagonists and antagonist). The form is on my Bio.**

**Full summary:**

****The Villages are at peace and all seems well in the world. Nagisa Akimura has just graduated from the Academy and she couldn't be happier with her position as a ninja with her teammates Chi and Tsukiko and her new Sensei Sasuke Uchiha, but deep in her heart, she knows that this peace will not last. After a series of attacks on the surrounding villages and countries, the ninja realize that there may just be a new enemy dwelling in the shadows, waiting for the correct moment to strike. Konoha and the other villages know that a war is coming, one that may wipe out the ninjas and quite possibly the world as they know it.****

* * *

The man glanced back before jumping to the next tree, his heart pounding in his chest. His head snapped to the side when he heard the leaves rustle next to him and sighed in relief when he saw that it was his partner. "We have to lose them," his partner panted.

"Tell me about it, Kyoko," he replied, his feet bouncing off another branch.

"It's too bad..."

"What?"

Kyoko faced him with dark red eyes, a malicious smile dancing on her face, "You would've been a fine little toy."

"W-wha-"

Then, he was falling through the trees, Kyoko latched onto him as her nails dug into his skin. He cried out in pain when she dug her nails in deeper. While he tried to push back the pain, he looked down at the approaching ground. He turned back to Kyoko, only to find someone else in her place. The woman stared at him with a sadistic gleam in her seemingly glowing eyes. "W-who are you?" he asked, his voice wavering in fear.

She laughed wickedly. "I'm your worst nightmare," she replied, her voice coming out like a low growl.

The impact came all at once, sending pain throughout his entire body. The woman seemed unharmed as she stood up. He knew that all of his bones were most likely broken and he felt helpless when she smirked down at him. "I heard people like you were supposed to be challenge," she told him, her voice betraying her disappointment.

He swallowed dryly when he felt bile rising in his throat."What did you do to Kyoko?" he asked, breaking off into a series of coughs.

"She should be sending a little message to your precious village," she replied as she examined her fingernails. "Blood," she muttered. "Disgusting."

Another violent cough escaped him, but he could taste the iron in this one. She glanced at him, "Oh yes. I nearly forgot."

As she stepped closer to him, moonlight filtered through the trees. He could now see her long black hair and pale skin, contrasting with her bloodred eyes. "Let's see..." she tapped her chin. "We could do this the painful way or the quick way. Pain is much more fun."

He braced himself for whatever she did, but a strange bird call echoed through the otherwise silent forest. The woman glanced around and sighed, "Looks like it's going to have to be the quick way."

He felt a sharp tug at his heart before the world went black.

* * *

The Seventh Hokage nodded solemnly as the messenger delivered the news. Yet another village in a neighboring had been attacked, presumably by the same person or organization. He faced his closest friends, his face displaying only concern for his village. "As of right now, we cannot take action against an unknown enemy. There has yet to be an attack in Fire Country and for now, we are safe."

"Shouldn't we at least add a bit more security?"

The Hokage shook his head, "No, that will only arouse suspicion within the village. For now, it is best to just keep an eye on the enemy's actions. Are we understood?"

"But-"

"Are we understood?"

"Yes, sir."

They all filtered out of the office except for one pink-haired woman. She looked at her best-friend in concern, "Are you sure that this is the best course of action, Naruto?"

"Yes," he turned away from the window to face her. "It is for now. We have been at peace for twenty two years- the twenty third is coming up in less than a week- and I don't want the villagers to start freaking out to have it turn out to be a small thing, Sakura."

She sighed, "What if it doesn't turn out to be a small thing?"

Naruto closed his eyes. He had seemed to age exponentially in the past years, both in mind and appearance. His hair had grayed slightly and wrinkles were starting to appear under his eyes along with bags. It was hard to believe he was only in his late thirties. He slowly slid his blue eyes open, "If it comes to that, I have faith that our Shinobi will be ready."

Sakura nodded, "Me too. Now, about the newest Academy graduates."

"Ah, yes," the Hokage nodded. "I heard that we have a lot of potential this year. Have you grouped them off yet?"

"Actually, one of the mothers are requesting for three to be put on a specific team and Ichiro Akimura is requesting that his sister be on a solo team."

"Allow the mother's request to go through, but put Akimura on a team. I will not allow any individuals."

Sakura finished writing down the notes and nodded as she tapped the brush once against the paper. "I guess that's everything but your paperwork."

Naruto's eyes widened and he glanced at the heaping paper on his desk. "Do I have to, Sakura?!" he whined.

She raised a fist threateningly and in less than a second, the Hokage was seated at his desk.

* * *

The village of Konohagakure was brimming with excitement because it was the twenty-third anniversary of Peace. Peddlers set up their stands on the main road for the day and children ran between the booths as retired Shinobi relayed their accounts of the Fouth Great Ninja War. Even the weather seemed to favor the festivities as the sun shone in the cerulean blue sky, not a cloud to be seen. Yes, it was days like this when Peace was a wonderful thing indeed.

One person in particular was practically exploding with anticipation as she walked towards the Academy. She blended right into the crowd with her light brown hair pulled into two pigtails on either side of her head and large childish dark blue eyes. The only thing that stood out was her outfit. It... Oh, you don't want to hear those details.

Although some of her feelings were directed towards the upcoming festival, they were mostly centered around the fact that she had graduated. After countless days of training, she was finally becoming a ninja! She touched the forehead protector that she had wrapped around her bicep the day before. Oh, and this girl's name was Nagisa Akimura.

Halfway to the large complex, she glanced around before jumping into the air and shouting excitedly. When she landed, she paused, glancing around. "I know you're there," she said, turning towards one of the nearby alleys.

A small figure stepped out from the shadows. She looked exactly like Nagisa, only shorter with chin-length hair. Nagisa smiled amusedly at her younger sister, "Why are you here, Miyoko-chan?"

Miyoko bit her lip in a nervous fashion, "I just wanted to congratulate you on graduating."

A exasperated smile replaced Nagisa's other one, "Does Ichiro know you're out?"

"Um... No..."

"Miyoko..."

The younger girl waved her hands frantically, "But he won't know I'm gone! I have Kiko covering for me."

"You should be getting back," Nagisa replied.

A slightly sad expression crossed Miyoko's face, "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course I am, Miyoko, but you know how Ichiro gets."

"Fine... Will you come by for dinner?"

Nagisa shook her head, "No, I think I'll just stay in the village."

"But-"

"It's fine, Miyoko-chan," Nagisa smiled. "I'll see you at the festival, maybe?"

"Okay... Bye."

Nagisa gave a slight wave to her little sister before hurrying off toward the Academy.

* * *

The rest of the students seemed to share Nagisa's excitement as she slid into her usual seat at the back of the classroom. To think, this would be her last day in this spot, staring at the board. It almost made her giddy. Almost. Instead, she just leaned forward on her hand, and watched the anxious students. In her mind, she wondered who was going to be on her team. Her eyes traveled from the prodigies to the people who barely scraped by. There were at least fourteen other graduates; that made for an even five groups.

Nagisa bit her lip as her previous teacher entered the room. He had black hair tied up into a spiky ponytail and brown eyes. His name was Shikamaru Nara and he was probably one of the laziest geniuses that she ever met. She was kind of glad that he wasn't a Team Leader, but at the same time it would be interesting for him to be one. "Okay," Shikamaru said, holding up a clipboard. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

"First off we have: Yanagi Daisuke, Matsuki Erika, and Kamiya Mai. What a big surprise," he finished sarcastically.

The three friends in the front of the classroom smiled at each other. "Then, we have..."

Nagisa immediately pulled out a small leather notebook and began scribbling down the teams. "Finally, we have Team Five: Nagisa Akimura, Tsukiko Wakahisa, and Mochihito Sasada."

Nagisa searched the crowd for the mentioned people. Tsukiko pouted for some reason and Mochihito smiled softly. Shikamaru read over the list one ore time and nodded once, "Well, that appears to be it. Your new teachers will be here soon; see you!"

And with that, he walked out of the classroom. Before Nagisa knew what was happening, her two new teammates were sitting on either side of her. Tsukiko was a pretty girl with long black hair that she had pulled up into a ponytail, her right eye partially hidden by her bangs. Her eyes were a soft brown color and bright with excitement. The boy had blonde hair and kind dark green eyes. Something about his eyes seemed familiar to Nagisa, even though she normally avoided eye-contact with her classmates. He held out his hand to Nagisa, "Mochihito; you can call me Chi though."

She shook his hand slowly, "Nagisa."

He smiled, "Pleasure to meet you, Nagisa-chan!"

Nagisa flushed and ducked her head, "Y-you too, Chi..."

"Well, don't forget me!" Tsukiko exclaimed and grabbed Nagisa's hand, shaking it hardily. "Tsukiko Wakahisa at your service!"

Nagisa smiled softly, "Nice to meet you too, Tsukiko..."

"Our sensei should be here any minute," Chi speculated quietly and Nagisa nodded.

Tsukiko bobbed her head enthusiastically, "Oh, I'm so excited! We're finally going to be ninjas! Are you excited, Nagisa?"

Nagisa agreed with a simple nod. Chi and Tsukiko shared a look. "You don't talk much," the black haired girl commented.

"I-I don't usually have people to talk to..." Nagisa replied, turning even redder.

Chi smiled, "Well, you can talk to us, Nagisa-chan."

"Um... Okay..." the brunette girl bobbed her head.

There a few seconds of awkward silence. "I love your dress, Nagisa-chan!" Tsukiko exclaimed suddenly.

Nagisa looked down at her red sleeveless dress, flushing again, "T-thank-you. I like your shirt."

Tsukiko grinned, "Really? I just bought it yesterday. Do you think any guys would like it?"

Nagisa raised an eyebrow, but nodded anyways. Then, the door opened and the instructors stepped in. Nagisa scanned the line of the five Team Leaders. "I wonder which one is ours..." Chi muttered and his two teammates nodded their heads.

One by one, the Jounin called out their team's names. "Team Five: Akimura Nagisa, Wakahisa Tsukiko, and Sasada Mochihito."

The three newly appointed Genin glanced at each other before descending down the stairs and facing their new Sensei head on. He watched them with dark, ebony eyes, his black hair sticking up in a strange fashion. He seemed to be in at least his late thirties and had an apparently permanent scowl on his face. The other teams filtered out of the room until only they were left. "Hello," their new Sensei finally said. "I'm your new Sensei. My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

Nagisa sat on the steps next to her teammates, their Sensei across from them. They were sitting on the roof. "Um, Sensei?" Nagisa asked quietly. "Why did you bring us up here?"

"This is where my Sensei brought me when I first began as a Genin," he replied. He snorted a laugh, "He wanted us to introduce ourselves."

"Are we going to do that?" Tsukiko questioned.

"Actually, Wakahisa, we are. Why don't you tell me your name, what you like and what you don't like, your goals for the future."

"Oh, well," Tsukiko blinked. "My name is Wakahisa Tsukiko. I like bo-cooking and I don't like liars or sushi. I want to become a good kunoichi."

The Uchiha man nodded and looked at Chi, who sat next to Nagisa. "Um... My name is Sasada Chi. I like animals and anything spicy. I don't like sour things. And I want to become a great ninja like my parents."

Sasuke's eye darkened for a moment before he bobbed his head at Nagisa. She flushed, "My name is Akimura Nagisa and I a lot of things and I don't like a lot of things. I want to... I don't know what my goal is actually... I just want to become a great kunoichi and protect Konoha."

The Jounin watched her for another moment before standing up, "Well, I guess that's it then."

"What?" Chi blurted out. "That's it?"

Sasuke nodded, "For today, yes. Meet me at the village gates tomorrow, eleven sharp. We'll go over your training exercise then."

"But-" Tsukiko started until the Jounin looked over at her sharply. "Nevermind."

Nagisa tilted her head, watching her Sensei before he jumped off the roof onto the next one. After a moment, she stood up, smoothing down her skirt. Chi and Tsukiko followed. "Hey," Chi said suddenly. "Why don't we head over to the festival? I'm sure they're just starting."

The two girls looked at each, eyes gleaming with excitement before they looked at Chi and nodded. He smiled, "Let's go then!"

* * *

**Wow, attacks happening all over the place and Naruto is the Hokage! Nagisa is finally put on a team with two relatively nice people and their teacher is _the _Sasuke Uchiha. He hasn't seemed to change much... I wonder what their training exercise is going to be... I guess you're going to have to wait for the next chapter to find out... ^_^**

**Review, favorite, or follow, whatever you do and I'll see you next time. **


	2. A Festival of Surprises

**Update!**

* * *

Nagisa stared at the festival in wonder. This year, the vendors had gone all out with decorations of famous ninjas and symbols of Konohagakure. Chi smiled at Nagisa and Tsukiko's excitement; he was obviously glad that his teammates were sch nice people. "I want to go over there!" Tsukiko exclaimed, pointing to a vendor that was hosting a fishing game.

Before either of them could reply, Tsukiko had dragged Nagisa away. "H-hey!" the brunette girl exclaimed in surprise, a small blush dusting her cheeks. Chi chuckled softly before following the two girls.

"Hello!" the elderly man running the stand greeted before he noticed their headbands. "Ooh, new Genin. Your lives are going to get pretty interesting soon. I remember when I was a Genin; seems like forever ago. So, you want to play? Maybe you'll get a prize."

Tsukiko bobbed her head eagerly before taking the rod that the man extended to her. Nagisa giggled and glanced at Chi, who was also trying his hand at the game. She watched as he was about to get it, but feel forward and landed in the water instead. He stared at her and Tsukiko in horror, but they weren't able to stop laughing. After a few moments, he started laughing too.

The night flew by in the blink of a eye and it was honestly the most fun Nagisa had had in many years. Before she knew it, she and her two teammates were standing on a platform, waiting for the fireworks to start. Tsukiko ate some of her dango, "You guys are pretty fun. I could get used to this."

Chi nodded at the same time as Nagisa, who stopped half-nod. She suddenly grabbed both of her teammates arms and yanked them back. The three watched in surprise as three kunai dug into the wood. "That was close," Chi mumbled. "Thank, Nagisa-chan."

She bobbed her head and chuckled slightly, "Whoever threw it was trying sneak up on us."

"How'd you know it was coming?" Tsukiko questioned, glancing at the brunette.

"I have very attuned senses," Nagisa replied almost immediately.

"MOVE!" Chi pushed the two girls to the side as another kunai struck the wood and exploded.

"Okay..." Tsukiko said slowly. "Someone is trying to kill us."

As if on cue, a man dropped to the ground in front of them, a mask covering his face. He whipped out three more kunai and flung them at the three Genin. Each of them dove to the side, barely avoiding the blades. They flashed into the forest. Nagisa rolled backwards until she was balanced on her heels. It was a few seconds before Tsukiko and Chi flashed next to her. "Who is this guy?" Chi questioned.

Nagisa shook her head, "I don't know, but he's obviously after us."

"What should we do?" Tsukiko asked, looking around for their pursuer.

Chi scanned the forest, his senses on high alert. "We should lead him out of the village," he suggested.

"To a training ground," Nagisa agreed.

Tsukiko slipped out a kunai when she heard a rustle. "Training ground 5 is the furthest from the village. I used to train there with my dad."

Nagisa and Chi nodded in agreement just as the man flashed in front of them. Nagisa jumped back, grabbing onto a tree branch and swinging herself up on top of it. She checked to make sure neither of her teammates were held back before bounding through the trees. She could feel the man's chakra close behind her, but she didn't look back. The man threw two more kunai at her and she dodged them with expert precision, moving from one branch to another.

When she spotted training ground 5, she didn't hesitate to drop onto the ground. Tsukiko and Chi also dropped down next to her and they faced their attacker. "Who are you?" Nagisa asked.

"My name does not matter," he replied. "I am here to kill you."

He took off his mask, but it was too dark to make out his features. When he pulled out more kunai, someone dropped in front of the three Genin. Nagisa stared at the man's hair; she would not forget that hair. And apparently, neither did her teammates. "Sensei?" Chi asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"A warning was sent out that all of the Genin were being attacked. It was a good idea to lead him out of the village. Stay back and let me handle this," he turned away, his Sharigan spinning to life. "No one messes with my students," Sasuke said in a low voice before attacking.

The three Genin watched in awe as their Sensei fought the man, their movements nothing more than a blur. His opponent fought back vigorously, but he was no match for a Jonin like Sasuke. The Jonin brought down the last strike, swinging his katana in the direction of the perpetrator, but he vanished at the last moment. "Where did you go?" Sasuke asked himself quietly.

Nagisa suddenly felt a cold blade against her throat and her teammates gasped, jumping back. "Nagisa-chan!" Chi and Tsukiko exclaimed while Nagisa swallowed heavily.

"Move and I'll kill her," the man growled, making Sasuke stand perfectly still.

"You won't get away with this," Sasuke growled.

"I already have," he replied.

A smirk slipped onto Nagisa's face before she disappeared into a puff of smoke. Chi raced forward with his kunai, passing it to Tsukiko, who flashed onto the other side of the man. He spun around to meet her head on, only to get intercepted by Nagisa. She raised an eyebrow as she whipped out two tessen fans and threw them at the man. He didn't have time to move as they slashed through his skin. Sasuke ran up behind him, bringing the butt of his katana down on the man's head when he crouch to cover himself. "Good job, you three," he congratulated them before throwing the unconscious man over his shoulder. "I'm going to take him to T&amp;I. You should all get some rest; don't forget about our training session tomorrow."

The three Genin nodded and waited until their sensei left to high-five each other. "I can't believe that worked!" Tsukiko cheered.

"I know," Chi agreed. "Wow, that was exhilarating. What about you, Nagisa-chan?"

She smiled at her teammates, "That was actually pretty cool... Wait, didn't he say all the other Genins were attacked too?"

"Oh my gosh!" Tsukiko's hand flew to her mouth. "We have to make sure they're okay!"

Chi shook his head, "I'm sure their teachers are with them. They'll be fine."

Nagisa and Tsukiko sighed and agreed. The brunette girl yawned into her hand, "Well, I'm beat. See you guys tomorrow?"

Tsukiko surprised her by engulfing the unsuspecting girl in a hug. "See you tomorrow, Nagisa-chan!"

Chi smiled and nodded, "Good night, Nagisa-chan."

Nagisa grinned back at her two teammates. "Night, Chi-kun, Tsukiko-chan."

She gave them a wave before flashing away. Tsukiko and Chi also bid each other goodnight before going home.

From the trees, Sasuke watched his students, a small smile on his face. Maybe their bond would be unbreakable one day. They had great teamwork already and seemed to get along. He could already see a day when they and their friendship would be put to the test. He had to hope they wouldn't make the same mistake he did.

* * *

Naruto closed his eyes and breathed out deeply before looking at Sasuke. "Is that all the information he gave you?"

Sasuke nodded solemnly, "He committed suicide after that."

The blonde man's head snapped up, "Suicide?"

"Yes," Ino, who had been present for the interrogation, confirmed. "He used some kind of poison that was in his mouth."

"Can we have Sakura identify it?"

"She tried," Sasuke replied. "It was nothing she's seen before."

Naruto rested his head against his hands. "And the others?"

"They escaped before we could capture them," Sasuke reported.

"Dammit..." the Hokage mumbled. "Are all of the Genin okay?"

The two present nodded in confirmation and Naruto breathed out in relief. There was a knock at the door before Sakura stepped in. She shook her head, "I have no idea what poison it was. It could be anything."

Naruto waved it away, "Double security on the village. I don't want any civilians leaving the village."

"What about trading, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "And deliveries? We can't just cut off our trade routes because of a little scare."

"We aren't going to," he replied. "We'll have Genin do them."

"But the Genin were just attacked!" Sakura inputted. "They could be attacked again."

Ino nodded anxiously, "I'm going to have to agree with Sakura on this one."

"Sasuke, were any of the Genin injured?" Naruto questioned.

"No... But that doesn't mean-"

The Hokage stood up and faced the window. "I have faith in our Genin. They will be our future one day. One of them might even take my place. How are they going to learn if they're stuck in the village? We didn't learn that way, did we, Sakura, Sasuke?"

A small but exhausted smile formed on Sakura's face, "I guess you're right, Naruto. I'll double the security."

She left, which returned the number of people to it's former state. Naruto faced Ino, "Ino, have forensics identify the body for anything unusual."

Ino bobbed her head, "Yes, sir."

When she was gone, Naruto looked at his closest friend, who looked ready for an order. "Take care of your Genin, ne? Don't be too hard on them."

"That's it?" Sasuke questioned.

"This will be good for you," Naruto said. "Nobody fully trusts you anymore... These kids don't know the past, Sasuke. They won't judge you because of it. Having people like that around will help you open up to people again, like you started to do when we were kids. Just... Take it in stride, okay? Show these Genin what a real ninja's like."

Sasuke sighed. "Okay..." he turned to leave before glancing back at Naruto, who was facing the window again. "Thanks... Naruto..."

Naruto simply smiled.

* * *

Nagisa ran a hand through her hair as she looked through her old photo albums. She smiled at one of her and her father before flipping the page. "What do you want, Ichiro?" she questioned, glancing back to see a familiar face.

Ichiro Akimura smiled warily at his younger sister before sitting down at her table. "Is that anyway to greet your older brother?"

She rolled her eyes and faced him, putting her most unrealistic smile on her face.  
Hello, dear brother," she cooed sarcastically. "Now, what do you want?"

He waved his hand, picking up an apple on Nagisa's table. "I simply wanted to congratulate you on actually making it through the Academy."

The brunette girl turned back to her albums. "No one ever doubted I would. Unlike you, Ichi-nii."

"Brat," Ichiro growled lowly. "You know that wasn't my fault."

Nagisa chuckled, "Getting into all of those fights 'wasn't your fault'. Let's face it, even if he was still here, you would have been kicked out by the end of the semester."

She laid down just as a kunai flew over where her head had been, "Getting violent, Ichiro? That doesn't seem like you; you only used one kunai."

"I know Miyoko came to see you today," Ichiro said and Nagisa stiffened. "Keep out of contact with her. You're only hurting the clan."

"I'm trying..." Nagisa whispered, but she knew her brother was already gone.

* * *

**Comment!**


End file.
